Present day merchandising techniques commonly utilize coupons or other leaflets placed in the packages containing the product to be sold. There is a need for an automatically operated leaflet inserter inasmuch as the time and cost of inserting the leaflets by hand is not economically practical. During the packaging of the product, the open packages commonly travel along a conveyor at speeds in the range of hundreds of packages per minute wherefor such leaflets must be inserted into the packages at a very high rate of speed. When operated in this high range of speeds the prior art type leaflet feeders frequently jammed wherefor leaflets were not placed in every package. On the other hand, however, two or more leaflets were sometimes inadvertently inserted into each of the packages. Both of these situations are of course, undesirable.